Listening to Secrets
by Marciesv9
Summary: You see Hanabi, Uchiha Sasuke is the demon king, he is a ruthless killer, not of this word, he is not human. He has no mercy for anything that stands in his path. ..Rewrite of old story..


_**Prologue Part I **_

* * *

___ "She, Hyuuga Hinata, is not to speak unless told to. She is not to show emotion unless needed. She is not allowed to be seen by anyone unless absolutely needed to." Said an older man, long chestnut hair and cold gray pupilless eyes, to a crowd of equal appearance."This ladies and gentlemen of the counsel is my pathetic excuse of a daughter." With unison nods he continued._

_"__This girl here finally has a use for us and the village." Said the man. The counsel started to mumble. "This pathetic girl is to be wedded to Uchiha Sasuke, in exchange for protection."_

_"__You see!" He paced the stand, like a lion eager to prove to the others that he is in fact the strongest. "She has use and now we can get my brothers son, he can be the new ruler of this family when I pass away!"_

___The counsel members eyes glistened with a sheen of pride and malice. "Finally the witch will leave." A spoken thought, of all the counsel. _

_"__The wedding will be on the 7th of this month."_

_"__Why that's tomorrow!" exclaimed one of the counsel members. "They day that the witch has the most power, an unbreakable bond!" The sound of laughter and celebration filled the air, with the undertones of ill will for the young girl seated. _

___The girl void of emotions, although secretly fumed at the circumstances. She held no hope, she head the stories and legends of what the man, her Fiancee, was capable of, yet all that she could wish for was one night of peace. _

___The girl was pulled from the meeting and was taken to her room, more like a whole wing of the mansion. Once inside her bedroom, the servant went out and locked the main door. The dark haired beauty went to the window and frowned._

___Her sister was on her bed. she was playing with the stuffed animals. Her small plastic body was dressed in one of the many dresses that Hinata made her. She remembered the day that her sister became this living doll._

**_...Flashback..._**

**_The day it happened was a week after Hinatas powers awakened._**

___They, the counsel members, went to the mother's room one day when Hinata, only ten, was with her mother and little sister, five at the time. There was a loud knock on the door Hinatas mother pushed Hanabi and her in the bathroom, the smell of vanilla and lavender flooded her senses. They forced the door open and took her mother._

___Hinata was scared. They were going to kill her mother and sister. She told her mother about the dreams she was having and with a sad smile she said to her that her time is at its end but she must save her sisters life._

___So Hinata did what her mother told her to do.______****__**Transaction of the human soul**__****__.__****__ H____er mother taught her how to transfer a soul to a doll, one of the three that she had. They where normal plastic dolls. Two feet tall the, with ball joints. They had white eyes, and white hair. Her mother told her when the soul gets transferred into the doll, the doll changes to the characteristics of the old body. Her mother also taught her how to control a body, dead, alive or soulless. __****__**Ownership of the Body**____, she told her._

___Hinata was crying, she didn't want to do this to her sister but she needed to. "Sister why are you crying?" Hanabi asked. Hinata smiled and with a hushed tone as not to wake someone she said, _

_"__Its nothing Hanabi, but I need to do something." She took Hanabis hand and lead her to their room, softly laid her down on the floor. "Hanabi I love you and t-this is for your own good.'" The sobs at the back of her throat threatened to come undone as Hanabi nodded and closed her eyes. "Hanabi this might hurt a bit."  
_

_"__If it's you sister I know that I am in good hands." They squeezed each others hand and she performed the ceremony. Chanted through her tears, hands placed on Hanabis head, a blue glow formed. Hanabi gave a grunt, her breathing was getting shallow, sbefore she blacked out she whispered, "Hinata I-i l-love you."_

___Hinata hurried and removed the soul before it perished. She took the crystal blue orb in her hands, it flustered slightly; it was warm. She placed it on the dolls head and chanted. The soul got sucked in the doll, it shook ferociously. The hair went from white to gray, to black. The iris started to bleed black as it surrounded the eye, then to normal white, it now looked like Hanabis true eye color, a pale grayish-white. The dolls eyes blinked. It takes three hours for the soul to take control of the doll. That gave her enough time._

___Hinata took Hanabis body and did the 'Ownership of the body' spell. The soulless body rose up. Hinata barely had time to think things through, her father and the counsel members busted through the door. She and Hanabis body was sitting on the floor playing with their dollies.'Hanabi come at once!' Claimed their father. Hanabis body gave a nod and she walked to her father. Although Hinata knew that her sister was safe, that the body walking away was empty. She felt a throb at her heart. She knew that she had no power to stop was was going to happen._

___That was the last time she saw Hanabi._****

___Hinata stared out her window for a sign, any bit of comfort before she turned her head to the doll. "Hanabi have you heard the news?"_

_"__No sister, what is it?"_

_"__I am to wed Uchiha Sasuke tomorrow." _

_"__Uchiha Sasuke? who's he?" She got up in a sitting position, as Hinata went to the bed to join her, in turn Hanabi crawled onto her lap._

_"__You see Hanabi, Uchiha Sasuke is the demon king, he is a ruthless killer, not of this word, he is not human. He has no mercy for anything that stands in his path. He weds a girl every hundred years. He does this because he never finds a woman that he thinks is suitable to give him a good heir. He kills his wife sometimes right after the wedding." _

_"__But does that mean you too will die sister?" This question struck Hinata hard. _

_"__I-i don't know Hanabi." _

_"__Please sister, don't die, please!"_

_"__Don't worry Hanabi I won't."_

_The two sisters fell into a dreamless sleep, both held on to one another, the only comfort that they have known for the past ten years._

_A/N: _There you go! The first part of the prologue! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! 

Cheers,  
Marcie


End file.
